Un monde sans art
by Nausikaa-Ambre
Summary: "Un monde sans art, c'est une vie sans soleil. Je ne sais pas qui a écrit cette citation. Je suppose qu'elle est vraie. Ma vie est sans soleil. Mon monde est sans art." UA


Ce texte était censé être le prologue d'une fanfiction, mais à cause d'un manque cruel d'inspiration, ce projet est tombé à l'eau. J'en ai donc fait un one-shot, que je vous présente ici.

Disclaimer : L'univers vient de moi, pas Kakashi et compagnie. Dommage.

Personnages principaux : Kakashi (encore)

Raiting : T par précautions, mais il n'y a pas de scènes choquantes

UA

* * *

_Un monde sans art, c'est une vie sans soleil._

Je ne sais pas qui a écrit cette citation et je ne sais plus qui me l'a appris. J'y repense parfois, quand je suis seul. Je suppose qu'elle est vraie. Ma vie est sans soleil. Mon monde est sans art.

La grande révolution a commencée le jour de ma naissance. Longtemps, mon père a pensé que c'était un signe du destin. Il m'a élevé toute mon enfance dans les préceptes de Danzo le Prophète : l'art est une tare, les écrivains, peintres et autres musiciens n'ont pas leur place dans notre pays. Il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait et à chaque fois, je l'écoutais avec admiration. J'étais fier de lui, Croc Blanc, qui s'était démarqué dans sa brigade de récupération. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour traquer les clandestins, on disait qu'il avait autant de flair qu'un chien. A mes yeux d'enfant, c'était un dieu.

Et puis, il a trahi ses convictions et donc les miennes, plongeant notre nom dans la disgrâce. Bien que convaincu du bien-fondé de sa mission, il n'approuvait pas certaines tortures particulièrement cruelles. Au lieu de se taire et de rester dans le rang, il a fini par se dresser ouvertement contre son supérieur. Le soir même, on est venu m'apprendre qu'il avait été tué en s'interposant dans une bagarre. Mais personne ne fut dupe. Il avait trahi et à cause de cela, j'étais condamné au mépris et au déshonneur toute ma vie. Le dieu n'était finalement qu'un homme.

Ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde. La médecine ne progressait pas beaucoup en ce temps-là, à cause de tous ces artistes qui volaient notre argent et le dilapidaient disait-on… Toujours est-il que mon père et moi étions les deux seuls Hatake encore en vie. Après la disparition de mon géniteur, je me retrouvai donc seul au monde. On m'envoya dans un orphelinat de l'armée. J'y passai le reste de mon enfance, en apprenant plus que jamais la dure lutte pour la survie ainsi que l'obéissance absolue aux règles. On disait que j'étais un génie. Moi, la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était d'être le soldat parfait qui redonnerait tout son prestige à mon nom. En dehors de cela, je n'avais pas de but. La mort de Croc Blanc avait laissé une cicatrice profonde, même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis.

J'arrivai enfin à mes douze ans, l'âge où je pouvais enfin faire partie d'une équipe de récupération. Comme toutes les autres, elle se composait de trois apprentis et d'un haut gradé qui devait s'occuper de nous jusqu'à ce que nous sachions nous débrouiller seuls.

La seule fille s'appelait Rin. Je l'aimais bien, même si je la trouvais trop gentille pour ce genre de travail. Elle était très volontaire quand elle le voulait mais incapable de me tenir tête. Je crois qu'elle était un peu amoureuse de moi. Son rêve, c'était de devenir médecin. Je pensais qu'elle pouvait réussir, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour fabriquer une attelle avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main ou confectionner des antidotes.

L'autre apprenti s'appelait Obito. Il était insupportable, toujours à vouloir prouver sa force ou à raconter des mensonges. Il était très imaginatif, je dois bien l'admettre… Mais il n'avait aucune réelle compétence au combat et c'était un boulet dans les situations difficiles. De plus, je le trouvais lui aussi trop généreux. Il n'aimait pas faire souffrir des gens. Dans un contexte de guerre civile, ce n'était pas la meilleure conduite à tenir.

Quant au haut gradé, c'était un homme très jeune mais très doué : Minato. Il prit rapidement dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit la place qu'occupait mon père avant lui. Il était fort, protecteur avec nous trois, de nature gaie mais capable du plus grand sérieux dans les moments difficiles. Il n'était pas gentil comme Rin, pas généreux comme Obito, il était juste, tout simplement. Je l'admirais pour cela, sans savoir que sa justice n'était pas la même que la mienne.

Dans ce semblant de famille, j'étais presque heureux. Alors, bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Le destin refusait de me laisser en paix et la mort me manipulait comme un pantin.

Le jour vint où Obito craqua. Nous étions en mission : notre but était de raser un minuscule village soupçonné d'abriter des artistes. Pour la première fois, Minato était absent et me jugeant comme le plus raisonnable de notre équipe, il m'avait confié le poste de chef. Mon idiot de coéquipier tenta de s'opposer au massacre que je m'apprêtais à commettre. J'avoue que pendant quelques secondes, je faillis l'écouter. Après tout, il suffisait de prétendre que nous ne les avions pas trouvé, qu'ils étaient enfuis. Mais en tant que tête pensante de l'expédition, c'est moi qui serais puni. Je savais qu'on prévoyait de me faire passer au grade supérieur mais je pouvais dire adieu à ma promotion en cas d'échec. Et puis, à cause de ce qui était arrivé à mon père, j'avais peur qu'on se méfie de moi et qu'on me tue.

Je revois encore cet instant comme suspendu dans le temps. Le regard flamboyant d'Obito, les yeux suppliants de Rin… Avec le recul des années, je comprends que je tenais à eux bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas que je faisais une grave erreur. Je pris mon ton le plus froid pour dire que les villageois étaient des traîtres et qu'ils devaient donc être exécutés. Ceux qui s'y opposeraient seraient considérés comme eux et donc tués à leur tour. Rin, la douce Rin qui m'aimait trop, m'a obéi sans un mot. Obito a serré les poings et j'ai vu dans son expression une colère immense. Mais il a finalement cédé lui aussi. Amère victoire…

Deux jours après, Obito a été pendu publiquement pour trahison. Je n'avais pas soufflé mot de ce qui s'était passé dans le village. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne savait en quoi il avait trahi mais c'était ainsi. J'étais là, perdu au milieu de la foule, quand il est mort. Je suis persuadé qu'il m'a cherché du regard à l'instant ultime mais il ne m'a pas trouvé. Quand je suis reparti, j'ai vu Rin plantée devant moi, au milieu de la rue. Ses yeux se sont heurtés aux miens et j'y ai lu toute la haine du monde. Elle pensait que j'avais dénoncé son meilleur ami et elle ne pouvait pas me le pardonner. Elle, elle était encore en vie. Mais pour moi, c'était comme si elle était morte. Nous nous sommes détournés l'un de l'autre. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue car, dès le lendemain, je quittais ce qui restait de notre équipe, jugé assez fort pour des missions en solitaire.

Et Minato ? J'ai continué à le voir très souvent. C'était la seule personne à qui je faisais confiance, la seule personne qui m'arrachait parfois un sourire. Je le voyais avec plaisir gravir les échelons et j'essayais d'aller aussi vite que lui. Pourtant, je savais qu'il désapprouvait certains de mes actes et je déplorais son manque d'ardeur dans les convictions de notre armée. Nous n'en parlions jamais et c'était très bien comme cela. Mais il y eut ce fichu destin, encore une fois… J'avais presque vendu mon âme au diable, lui, il l'avait offert à son ange. Minato Namikaze, l'élite des élites, était tombée amoureux d'une peintre.

D'après les renseignements que j'ai pu obtenir sur elle, elle s'appelait Kushina. Une jolie femme, parait-il, avec de longs cheveux roux. Elle avait un sale caractère, ne supportant pas de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle pratiquait son art en cachette et n'avait pas encore eu l'intention de partir. J'ignore, par contre, dans quelles circonstances elle a pu rencontrer mon maître.

Je pense que vous avez compris la suite. Non, Minato n'est pas mort. Mais il s'est enfui avec son amante, des bataillons entier à leurs trousses. Ignorant ce qu'il était advenu de lui, le gouvernement l'a déclaré décédé. Une affaire classée pour mes supérieurs devait l'être aussi pour moi. Mon cœur s'est complètement fermé à ce moment-là, je crois. J'étais encore jeune. J'ai continué à grandir, sans regarder en arrière. Et je me retrouve à aujourd'hui, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir changé.

J'ai rétabli l'honneur de mon nom en faisant couler le sang, sans jamais fournir à mes détracteurs le moindre motif de reproche. Je suis devenu le soldat parfait.

Je ne suis pas heureux.

_Un monde sans art, c'est une vie sans soleil._

Je ne sais pas qui a écrit cette citation et je ne sais plus qui me l'a appris. J'y repense parfois, quand je suis seul. Je suppose qu'elle est vraie. Ma vie est sans soleil. Mon monde est sans art.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
